


First War

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a badass, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer rebelled many of Castiel's younger siblings came to him for advice, he did the best he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First War

**Author's Note:**

> Little headcanon I have.
> 
> I don't own anything here, it's Kripke's fault.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer lured a human to iniquity, corrupted her and turned her into the demon Lilith. His garrison sat in silence, many of them unsure how to respond. Their general disobeyed God. He would not bow to humanity, would not love them as was commanded. What were they to do?

Inias flew, raced to Rachael, surely she would know. They were both mere fledglings, but they were old enough to question their general in this matter. When he found here she was pacing around the fifth gate of Heaven. A calm sea was lapping at the white sands of a tropical beach, a young woman who drowned running with her family as they played. It was Rachael’s favorite. He landed and she stilled, looking to him with doubt in her eyes.

“Sister, what do we do? Your rank reigns between the two of us, what do we do?” Many of the others were decided. Even some from outside their own garrison were siding with Lucifer, and much of their own garrison had sided with him. The instinct to follow their general was strong.

Rachael’s eyes skated across the beach, trees swaying in the warm wind. They lit up, revelation coloring her grace. “We go to Castiel.”

Inias nodded and they set out to find their older brother. Castiel wasn’t in any human’s Heaven, he was on Earth, in a small village. He watched humans walk by, goats following a shepherd, another man carrying a sack of grain. God’s greatest creations, walking unburdened and as though nothing was wrong. Heaven was near civil war and they had no clue. He sensed Inias and Rachael’s approach, straightening himself to stand as their captain.

Once they landed he turned around to face them, they were darkened with uncertainty, wings twitching nervously. They had no idea what to do. Never before had they dealt with conflicting orders. Heaven was stable in the previous millions of years. They were so young to deal with such confusion.

Inias stepped closer to him, his face earnest. “Brother, Lucifer commands we follow him, Michael commands we fight. What do we do?”

Castiel took a slow breath, turning to watch two small children chase each other around an olive press. They weren’t the first to seek him out, nor would they be the last. He considered his words carefully, no more could be lost to Lucifer’s treachery. After a moment he looked at them directly. “Lucifer has chosen to rebel. If you follow him I will hunt you down and I will kill you. To go with him will mean betraying your brethren, you’ll have betrayed Heaven, you will have betrayed me and above all else you will have betrayed our Father. To follow Lucifer is to go against our Father’s will and all He has commanded of us. Should you go with him you will die with disgrace, no songs will be sung when you’ve died. You will no longer be a member of the Host. If you stay and fight with me, fight with Heaven and you die in this war, you will have died with dignity. You will be remembered as loyal soldiers of God.” They stared at him in awe, admiration plain on their faces and in their grace. Their wings no longer twitched. “Go, make your decisions.” As they flew away he already knew what they’d chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this situation was running around in my mind over and over because of yet another AU my brain has generated. I know Rachel's name is misspelled in this technically, personally it conforms better with angelic names when spelled with the A. Anyway, hoped you liked it.


End file.
